


Healing(ABO)

by vivvvvvvvvvi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivvvvvvvvvi/pseuds/vivvvvvvvvvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean在一次猎魔中摔伤了腿并中了一种奇怪的灯灵毒素，不合时宜的发情期这让Sam在躁怒之下终于做了正确的决定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing(ABO)

《Healing》

作者：鱼  
配对：Sam×Dean  
分级：NC-17  
警告：ABO设定！  
Summary：Dean在一次猎魔中摔伤了腿并中了一种奇怪的灯灵毒素，不合时宜的发情期这让Sam在躁怒之下终于做了正确的决定。  
（文章收录在SDJ2合志《To Buy Or Not To Buy》，感谢工口的一路鞭（tiao）策（jiao）！）

 

/0/

 

他们承受疼痛的方式与承受爱的样子如出一辙。

 

/1/

旅馆的墙似乎总是散发着能挤出水的霉气，暗黄的窗帘上有一些清洗不掉的污渍纠缠着疏密不均的纤维，只有床看起来还算干燥，床头木板掉了一小块漆，被人用不甚协调的涂料填补了起来。

Dean习惯这些，并且通常不到十分糟糕的地步不会抱怨，一部分原因可能是电视机上付费节目广告的封面女郎太撩人，或者装潢不怎么样的房间里有一个震动效果超棒的床。这两者都是让人——至少是让Dean——愉悦的事物。

Dean现在看向这些东西的视线有些模糊，脑子嗡嗡作响，血液涨在大脑里跳动的疼。左腿膝盖旁有个四指宽的窟窿——也不能叫做窟窿，只是血肉模糊的让人分不清深浅。

Dean的胃在烧，空腹猎杀灯灵可真不是个好主意，刚才的一口酒好像是往胃里灌了烧红的碎碳，整个人都在莫名其妙的感到扭曲。

伤口也跟着火辣辣的疼，浇上去的酒稀释了一点血，现在那些红色的混合液都在顺着小腿往下淌，可能渗进了被单里，或者地毯上，或者别的什么会让清洁工看见，并引起恐慌的地方。

不知何时两个人开始学会用鱼线缝合伤口，尽管这并不十分正确。Sam的大手捏着带弯钩的缝合针，贴紧上一针的针脚再次将针头扎进皮肤里。鲜血汇聚在手边，要过好一会才会“啪嗒”一声掉进地板缝隙里。

Sam用牙咬住线尾在自己的皮肤上打了个结，感官几乎被疼痛麻痹，冷汗呼啸着要从毛孔涌出。

他们在弥漫着酒精和消毒水气味的房间里缝合伤口，那些让Dean感到安心的霉味全被盖住了。他们发出细微的抽气声，沉默的等待又一波激烈的疼痛经过。

“Dean，嘿，你的腿怎么样？”Sam完成了缝合口的清洗。

Dean想说还行，可是嘴巴好像不怎么受大脑控制，于是他说，“比吃派差点。”

Sam很高兴他哥还能开玩笑，于是朝Dean扔去一瓶双氧水，而Dean却没有如往常般准确接住。

满屋子都是双氧水的味儿，让人在发热的突突跳动着的疼痛中，好像真的能感到细菌正在被烧焦。

 

这玩意真是见鬼的疼，以至于世界都开始扭曲，Dean感到一阵松弛的温暖，这使他更加迷惑，错乱不清的光线和温度，虚浮不定的天上与地下，像是丛生出触角，从四面八方将他裹挟。

Dean被迫蜷缩在漩涡中心，咒骂着这该死的一切快些停止。于是突然间，让人耳鸣的眩晕真的停了下来。

Dean发现自己正蜷缩在一张大床的正中间，床垫向下馅去以示其柔软，四周看不到灯却溢满着光。

Dean不自觉的收紧手臂，感受到怀中的事物——一个毛茸茸的小脑袋。

Sammy。

他的Sammy从小就有一头柔软而微卷的棕发。晚上睡觉时，脸颊擦过身边的小脑袋，鼻尖被发丝撩的发痒。他的Sammy闻起来总是这么棒，让Dean感到安心，各种意义上。

但现在的Dean似乎没理由感到安心，这奇怪的场景转换让他有些分不清自己是否又陷入了一个梦境。

Dean应该快些让自己醒来。

然而不知为什么，没来由的，怀抱着小Sammy的感觉让Dean无法放手，他将脸颊贴上怀中那个毛茸茸的小脑袋，鬼使神差般。

这正常吗？就兄弟而言，然而Dean从没想过。

小时候的Sam，在“愿意被Dean搂着睡”那么小的时候，是个小火炉。即使在冬天，也偶尔会在睡梦中热得踢被子。

于是Dean在这“不正常”中终于发觉了异样。

怀中的小Sammy有些冷，像在一个无法取暖的安全屋里度过了一个漫长的冬天，这僵硬太熟悉，熟悉的让Dean一下子不敢去想究竟发生了什么。  
Dean感到恐惧。

脑海中的某个部分叫嚣着想要醒来，面对这令人窒息的一切，醒来应该会是个正确的办法，Dean想。

于是Dean小心扳着Sam的身体，让他的弟弟转过身来。

“发生了什么？”一个男人急促有力的声音。

Dean猛地抬起头——是爸爸。

John正端着猎枪，手臂因为绷紧而暴出青筋，多么熟悉的父亲形象。

Dean又低头向Sam看去，试图回答父亲的问题，这时他才发现Sam双眼紧闭、脸色惨白，原本肉肉的脸颊病态的凹陷。

Dean不知如何作答，他感到慌张，好像一件自己长久以来用力回避的事情终于发生。

John走上前来又问了一遍：“发生了什么？”Dean张张嘴，这压迫感几乎要让他无法承受，他说：“对不起。”

对不起什么？Dean在说这句话的时候并没有想清楚，他只是习惯性的道歉，好像最终事情真的都会归咎于他的过错。

Dean将手放上小Sammy的胸口，果不其然已经寻找不到跳动的迹象。Dean感到窒息，有些颤抖的大口吸气。

“你是怎么向我保证的？你应该照顾好他！”John愤怒的眼睛有些发红，他上前抱过Sam，紧紧拥在胸前，背对着Dean，没有给予Dean肉体上的惩罚，而只是沉默着，带着所有令人绝望的情绪，背对着Dean。  
“你没有错。”忽然一双温暖的手抚上Dean的脸颊。

Dean有些失神，太熟悉的温暖。

“妈妈。”

Dean望着坐在身边的母亲，下意识的希望能从那双平和的眼中为自己的罪过找到开脱的理由。

“你没有错，Dean，你只是个孩子。”

可我从四岁起就不再只是个孩子了不是吗？Dean想着，在身边的人一个接一个因为自己无法承担的责任而离开时他就已经知道。

喉咙发紧，Dean感到一股无力的悲伤，他想尽快结束这个梦境，这里的情绪让他感到不真实的恐惧，也许是因为Sam僵硬的身体，或者John冰冷的后背。

左腿激烈的一阵疼痛让Dean记起自己似乎可以通过死亡来挣脱，于是他伸手拔出John腰间的匕首，向自己的胸膛毫不犹豫的捅去。

 

“Dean......Dean！”Sam感到Dean像是又陷入了一个幻境，眼神僵滞，仿佛听不到外界的声音。

该死的灯灵。

“Dean，快醒醒。”Sam用大手拍着Dean的脸颊，在Dean仿佛回过神来时松了口气。

“Sam......嗯......见到你真高兴。”Dean搓搓脸，想缓解一下残留的眩晕。

“你还好吗？”Sam问。

“Yeah，应该是是解药没打够吧。”这感觉真不好受。

这次猎杀的灯灵似乎拥有毒性异常猛烈的毒液，就算当时已经被Sam一刀捅穿了喉咙，就算已经用掉了最后一管解毒针剂，却依然能在死后将Dean再次拖入幻境。

再加上左腿火辣的疼。

创面四周的血渍被清理掉了许多，让人更加清楚的看到翻出的皮肉。

Sam为Dean清理着伤口，那两片抿起的性感到死的薄唇让Dean感到一种描述不清的局促和胸中无法控制的悸动。

可能是因为灯灵的毒液。

可能是因为伤口正在淌着的血。

也可能只是因为Sam是个优秀而强壮的Alpha，而Dean是个该死的Omega。

 

/2/

 

有时候有些话就在嘴边，急切的快要跳出舌尖，可猛烈的心跳仿佛要将血液一股脑冲进喉咙，让你嘶哑的发不出声音。然后你退缩了，一次又一次，直到再也记不起当时想讲的究竟是什么。

Dean从一个模糊的梦中醒来，眼皮有些发沉，质地稀疏的窗帘并没有能将阳光挡住多少，让人一下无法适应。

Dean感到一种干涩的燥热，好像是从梦中遗留下来的，一种熟悉的口干舌燥的感觉。

Sam昨晚为他处理好伤口后就睡在了他身边，他们并没有多交流什么，只是简单的达成共识，Dean现在不能乱动，他需要休息，比如先睡一觉。

整个过程看起来再自然不过，如果除却空气中始终无法消散的信息素的话。

Dean想起身喝水，却发现Sam的一条手臂正搭在自己腰上——他弟睡觉的时候总像个巨型婴儿一样需要抱着点什么。

消毒水的味道已经淡了许多，剩下的霉气也被落入房间的阳光驱散殆尽，没什么剩下，真是让人烦恼的干净。没有乱七八糟气味的干扰，这使得Dean更加清晰的捕捉到了自己以为已经习惯了的Sam的气味。

Alpha散发的气味让晨起的Dean有些口舌发紧，一如往常无数个阳光灿烂的早晨。

Dean拨开Sam的大手翻身下床，还没走一步就感到左腿膝盖旁的伤口开裂般疼痛——尽管伤口并不可能开裂，因为那里根本还没结痂，依旧是血呼啦一片还淌着黄色液体。

于是Dean只能用一种怪异的平衡单脚蹦到了冰箱旁，希望里头还有剩下的啤酒。幸运的，他找到了最后一瓶。

刚起床的Dean并不感到饿，但当他灌下小半瓶冰啤，导致胃开始痉挛时才意识到自己已经超过24小时没有进食。

Sam就在这时适时的起床了，这让Dean怀疑他根本一开始就是醒的。

“要我给你买点清淡的食物吗？”Sam顶着有些蓬乱的头发赤脚向Dean走来。

“噢，熏肉汉堡再多加一份芝士谢谢。”Dean翻了个白眼，他只是该死的腿摔了又不是别的什么病。

Sam摊了摊手，“好吧，你可以躺床上看看电视什么的，如果非要尝试洗漱的话小心不要让伤口溅到水，我会尽快回来。”

“OK，OK，快去，我的胃要开始消化自己了。”

Sam出门前又不放心的看了他哥一眼，被赏了个“小心我踢你屁股”的表情后才不情愿的关上了门。

 

Dean感觉自己已经很久没像这样和Sam坐在桌前吃早餐了，自从接到这个灯灵的案子后他俩就一直在不停赶路。

还好他们已经成功的干掉了那只怪物。

Dean嚼着加了双份芝士的汉堡，腮帮子鼓起，他抬头看看Sam——老天，他弟简直是个偏执的健康主义者，看看他的有机玉米卷，甚至还有酸奶。

食物的香气让Dean感到满足，他舒服的闭上了眼睛。

“Dean，想再来一些派吗？”妈妈的声音突然响起。

Dean吓了一跳，一个激灵睁开眼，膝盖撞到桌子也让Sam吓了一跳。

“Dean？”Sam疑惑的看过去。

“呃......没事，喝你的酸奶。”Dean揉揉膝盖。

“Dean。”信你才有鬼。

“真的没事。”Dean别开头不去看他弟的狗狗眼。他不知道刚才自己是否又陷入了短暂的幻觉，只是那声音太真实，真实得让他有一瞬间甚至感觉闻到了妈妈身上特有的味道。

 

Dean并不好，Sam知道，在听见Dean陷入幻觉时紧皱着眉头声音发颤的那句“对不起”时就知道。

他哥就像个坚硬的贝壳，硬邦邦，冷冰冰，不肯示弱还常常把自己硌的发疼。

可Sam知道Dean有一个多柔软的内在。

就像Dean的发情期。

 

Sam曾以为他和Dean都会成为像父亲一样强壮而优秀的Alpha，显然John也这么认为。而事实上长成Alpha的只有Sam自己，Dean没能盼到硬邦邦的结从两腿间长出来，倒是屁股里流出了湿哒哒的粘液。

Dean当然也有出色的身手，在学校打架从不吃亏，但这只使他变成了一个另类的Omega。

并且Dean似乎认为自己注定要成为与众不同的Omega。

强势，优秀，能干。拒绝与Alpha上床。

Sam曾为此感到庆幸，至少不用担心他哥哪天被某个Alpha标记并沦为附庸，在发情期里湿淋淋的求操。

这点在Sam从斯坦福大学回到猎魔事业，长成了一个成熟的Alpha之后却变成了烦恼。

分开的这几年让Sam有机会好好冷静下来思考心中那个长久以来关于他哥的问题，那种从小就存在，并在漫长岁月里不断被放大的问题。

尤其是当Dean第一次发情，Sam明确意识到他哥是个Omega的时候。

Sam觉得自己是喜欢Dean的。

不是亲人间的喜欢，是那种Alpha想要标记Omega，并宣誓所有权的喜欢。

Dean第一次发情的时候让Sam有些不知所措。

虽然Alpha的性征通常出现的很早，但这并不代表Alpha天生就懂得如何处理一个Omega兄弟，比如Dean。

虽然John带回了抑制剂，但小Alpha在深夜里还是被Omega发情时浓烈的气味呛醒了。

Dean那时还睡着，抑制剂并没有很好的阻挡发清热的涌来。Dean在梦中大汗淋漓，只觉自己被放在火山口炙烤，还伴着流窜在四肢百骸的痒。这些都让他不禁难受地扭动身体，摩擦床单试图减轻这些感觉，脑袋昏沉的像是要醒来但又不能完全清醒。

当时Sam就坐在床上看着面色潮红的Dean，以及他攥紧被子的手和蜷曲成一团轻微发抖的身体，听着他唇间压抑的呻吟。

Omega的气味一波一波冲得小Alpha头晕脑胀，直到Dean睁开他那双绿色的眼睛，眼眶湿润眼圈发红的对上Sam时，Sam才如梦初醒般赶紧下床翻找抑制剂。

John在下午的时候简单交代了Sam两句便匆匆出了门，到现在还没回来。这让Sam只能硬着头皮尝试着去处理现在的情况。

阴茎在内裤里涨的发痛，Sam一边翻着抽屉一边试图甩掉脑子里涌出的下流画面。

他知道Omega对Alpha有天生的吸引力，但那种想要Dean用湿润的嘴唇或比他的嘴还要的湿的穴紧紧含住自己阴茎的想法仍然使Sam感到略微愧疚。  
毕竟我们是兄弟。

但当Sam扶住Dean准备喂他抑制剂的时候，那种愧疚感就像烟花一样“砰砰砰”被炸成了渣。

发情热让Dean浑身酸痛且异常敏感，肌肤的触碰让两个少年同时发出了低声呻吟。扑面而来的Alpha气息让Dean禁不住猛地瑟缩，本能让他想要靠近身边的Alpha更多，获得更多触碰与抚慰，直到全身每个耻于展露的角落都被填满，好让自己更加湿润，流出更多液体，肠壁更加松软，为Alpha的进入做好准备。

但Dean拒绝这些本能，尽管他十分想这样做。

尽管他几乎要将身下的床单浸湿。

Sam在碰到Dean的那一刻就将刚刚心里那么一丝愧疚感抛到了九霄云外，怀里的Omega柔软而滚烫，散发着让人疯狂的香甜气息。

“Sam，抑制剂！”Dean对Sam的安静感到不安，努力粗着嗓子喊道。

Sam收紧手臂，将Dean与自己贴的更紧。

“该死的！Sam......快把抑制剂递给我！”后穴湿的更加厉害，再过一会说不定自己就要丧失理智的求他弟弟操他。不，Dean拒绝让这种事发生。

Sam忍不住将鼻子靠近Dean的颈窝，15岁的少年身形已然能和兄长匹敌，他嗅着Dean的气味，深深的，想将它们全部收进肺部。

Sam重新将Dean放倒在床上，这让Dean恐惧的挣扎起来，然而没用，Sam轻而易举的就将Dean的双手压着举过头顶，手腕被紧紧扣住，皮肤的灼热一直从手臂传到下身。

“Sam，不......Sam！”Dean快要被触碰的快感和Alpha的气味逼出眼泪，他看着分腿跪在自己身侧的弟弟，脑子里叫嚣着想要双腿缠上Sam的腰，用阴茎摩擦Sam的，身体被狠狠的打开填满。

且这些并没有让Dean感到恶心，而只是害怕。

他害怕自己让爸爸失望，害怕自己和Sam的血缘，害怕自己让家变得扭曲破碎，害怕自己又一次搞砸了一切。

Dean想再一次开口制止Sam正在做的，却被Sam俯下身堵住了嘴。

他们的身体紧紧贴着，如此契合，每个部位都挨着彼此，Dean感受到Sam胯下滚烫的硬挺，这让他忍不住微微挺腰迎合，无意识的磨蹭。

Sam发出舒服的呻吟，嘴唇碾磨着Dean，他从不知道他的兄长尝起来如此棒。Sam甚至想到那张嘴说脏话的样子，嘴角痞笑着向上勾起，露出整齐的牙齿，嘴唇湿润，微微露出粉红的舌。

亲吻的感觉舒服的让Dean几乎要为Sam张开嘴，下体的磨蹭让快感以不可思议的速度累积。

但那些冲击着血管的热流仿佛裹挟着伤口，刺得Dean浑身发疼。

快感夹杂着利针，渴望渗透着恐惧。

这迫使Dean清醒，胸中膨胀的不安使他用力推开了身上的Sam。

突然的发力使Dean不得不大口喘气，他撑起发抖的身体，给了有些吃惊的Sam狠狠一拳。

“混蛋！”Dean红着眼睛，不知是说给Sam还是混乱不堪的自己。

发情热快要将他逼出眼泪，浑身燥热的感觉一点都没有减轻，他感到委屈，愤怒，羞耻，他失去自尊又推开Sam，他没能得到，连失去的资格都没有。  
Dean的一拳让Sam清醒不少，他从未见过眼前这般的Dean，挣扎又混乱，脆弱的像只受伤的兽。

可这才是Dean，满身伤痕却拒绝抚慰。

Sam清楚的记得自己刚才都做了些什么，记得Dean滚烫的身体，Dean湿润的嘴唇，Dean的呻吟，Dean的颤抖。

他知道自己想要做什么，或者潜意识里的自己渴望做什么。

他想要标记Dean，想要进入他，撑开他，让他更加混乱。

他想要他们彻底连接，再也无法分开。

他现在依旧想这么做。

但Dean红肿的眼睛却让他什么也做不了，那里面碎裂的东西让Sam不敢动作。

于是他离开了Dean的床。

Dean的胸膛激烈起伏着，一把抓过抑制剂，倒出不知几片胡乱吞了下去。

药起效的很快，这让Dean逐渐清醒并更加清晰地嗅到房间中混杂的情欲气味。令人尴尬。

Sam坐在旁边的床上，十指用力绞在一起。这安静让人喘不过气。

他并不感到后悔，只是不知该如何开口。

他的大哥从他有记忆开始就充当着保护者的角色，替他打架，甚至承受父亲的责罚。显然这一点在Sam长大后并没有改变，Dean总是有意无意的继续着他保护的职责，但Sam并不这么想，他已经强壮的可以保护自己，甚至保护Dean。

尤其是当他知道Dean是个Omega的时候。

“Dean......”Sam轻声说。

Dean背对着Sam，用被子裹着自己，没有回应。

“我在外面，有什么事就叫我。”Sam知道Dean没有睡着，起身将窗子打开，出了房间。

第二天起床的时候房间里的气味已经消散殆尽，阳光明媚的洒满了窗户，好像一切都没有发生。

Sam已经买好早点，John也回来了。多正常不过的一个早晨。

Dean走到桌前，挨着John坐下，对面是Sam，正用那双狗狗眼担心的看着Dean。

Sam不觉得Dean会崩溃，他的大哥还没脆弱到那个程度，但他害怕Dean会从此把自己推开，就像他拒绝其他Alpha那样。

Dean没有抬头看Sam，有时候他们的腿会碰在一起，Dean瑟缩一下，但并没有刻意躲开，整个早餐都透着诡异的尴尬。

Dean还是照常开车送Sam上学，沉默的走在前面，开锁，发动引擎，打开收音机，放那些摇滚乐。

Sam想说什么，但还没开口就被Dean截断。

“Sam，我们之间没有问题。”

“Dean......”

“你没经验，我没经验，老爸还什么都不知道，最后也什么都没发生不是吗？我们可以翻篇了。”

“不是这样的Dean......”不是这样的，遗忘不能解决问题。

“我不觉得这是什么问题，Sam，一个毛头小子神志不清的亲了他哥，仅此而已，算得了什么呢，怎么不说你小时候我还给你光屁股洗澡。所以，就此结束，你继续当好学生，我也绝不会跟Alpha上床，一切正常，OK？”

Sam被他哥的逻辑弄的哭笑不得。

但这场青春期的意外似乎真的就结束了，Dean没有刻意躲着他，走路的时候依旧是肩膀擦着肩膀，他们睡一间房，吃对方的食物，并排靠着看电视。  
就好像他们一直在做的那样。

只是Dean的枕头下除了匕首和枪又多了一样东西——一瓶抑制剂。

而Sam也再没有提起，因为Dean明确表示他不会跟Alpha上床，不会沦为谁的附庸，绝不。

他的大哥又变成了那个硬邦邦的Omega，不妥协，不示弱。

生活又回到那个平常的轨道，直到Sam头也不回的去了斯坦福大学，直到Dean把Sam找回来，直到现在。

 

眼前的Dean正吃着手里的那个熏肉汉堡，嘴角还沾着芝士，刚经历的短暂幻觉好像一口被他吞进了肚子。

Dean舔舔嘴唇对上Sam担心的眼睛，就像他一直习惯做的那样。

他说，嘿，一切正常。

 

/3/

 

Sam接了一个小案子，是，他自己接的，压根没打算带上Dean。于是他们又前往了另一个公路边的汽车旅店。

Dean很生气，他的创口刚刚结痂，还处在需要单腿前进的阶段，难受得要死，他弟还见鬼的背着他接案子。

Dean很伤心，倒不是因为Sam一点表示都没有——比如记得买派，而是他发现不知从什么时候开始，那个跟在他屁股后面，需要他照顾的小弟开始反过来像个掌控者一样的照顾他。

Sam执意让Dean留在房间，他说Dean在这里能做的事很重要，帮忙查资料什么的。尽管他知道Dean会用一大半时间来看那些付费节目，或者玩他的震动床。

Dean最开始表示了反对，以表示自己作为成年男性的自尊，然后一瘸一拐的没有拦住Sam拿走impala的钥匙。

 

十分简单的小案子并没有什么资料要查，Dean在尝试出去买了一罐咖啡并发现伤口边缘撕裂开来又开始流黄色的脓液后放弃了想要出去走走的想法。

一个人坐在旅店的时候会打盹，毫无知觉的睡去又醒来，或者做一些醒来之后并不记得的梦。梦里有一些模糊不清的片段，包含着模糊不清的地点和人，Dean想上前看清那些人的脸，却被浓雾遮挡了视线后迅速掉入下一章节。

眩晕让人无法醒来。

Dean在万般模糊中感到了一种异常清晰的悲伤，那种醒来的时候虽不记得其中细节，但从心底丛生出的让人无法忽视的悲伤。以至于Dean在刚刚睁开眼睛的一段时间里还能感到一种眼泪想要溢出的感觉。

于是当Sam回到旅店时，看到的就是Dean睁大着眼睛靠在床头，眼神僵死，眼泪不停地从眼眶冒出。

“Dean！”Sam一把甩掉手上的东西快步跑到床边，Dean的样子让他感到一种强烈的恐惧，心脏过快的跳动让他不停冒着冷汗。

毒素没有因为灯灵的死亡而失去效力，相反的，Dean开始变得越来越糟糕。

最开始只是一些短暂的走神，Sam安慰自己Dean可能只是因为疲劳，但这失神的时间正变得越来越长，并且每次Dean都似乎要花费更长时间来辨认眼前的Sam。

当Sam看着那双绿色的眼睛注视着自己却透着茫然的神色时，心里会猛然丛生出一种被抛弃的错觉，他讨厌Dean这么看他，讨厌Dean像个陌生人一样的眼神。

而要命的是，Dean并不愿意承认自己的糟糕，并且每次都会用那种大哥式的“一切正常”来搪塞过去。

于是Sam独自接案子，他需要一个解决办法。

眼前的Dean浑身散发着僵死的气息，榛绿色的眼睛都泛着浑浊，对Sam的呼喊毫无反应，只是不停的涌着眼泪。

“Dean，Dean，快给我点反应，该死的，Dean！”Sam着急的要发疯，他扶着Dean的肩膀，拍着Dean的脸颊试图让Dean清醒过来。

Dean在梦中似乎听到了有什么人在叫他的名字，声音那么熟悉但就是想不起来，他想回过头看看，但脖颈僵硬让他无法动作。

还有那些悲伤的感觉，密不透风的包裹着Dean，无端而起，没有原因，又好像包含了所有无法言说的理由。

Dean不喜欢这种感觉，或者说他不习惯这样赤裸的被悲伤浸泡，他总有一些东西可以让自己暂时逃脱，比如酒精和女人。

他酗酒，和姑娘们开房，等酒精将神经堵塞之后将所有拒绝思考的东西统统埋进那些松软白嫩的胸脯里。

但他现在真切的感受到了一双大手，有些粗糙，长着老茧，源源不断的传来令人心安的温暖。

他想起自己有个弟弟，从小就像这样是个小火炉，长大了也有一双像这样温暖有力的大手。

对了，没错，是Sam。

当Dean回到现实世界清楚地看到Sam焦急的表情时，Sam正两只手托着Dean的后颈。

这感觉让Dean感觉安心极了。于是他说，“Hey，Sammy.”

这让Sam明显松了口气。

“Dean，发生了什么？”Sam问，“别想再拿‘一切正常’来糊弄我。”

这是一个异常疲惫的梦，于是Dean疲惫的说，“我不知道，Sam。”

“你得学会寻求帮助。”Sam看起来有些生气，“要不是这次我正好回来，你是不是还得跟我玩捉迷藏？我是你弟，我有义务照顾你。”

“噢，行了，别又拿出那一幅Alpha天生的使命感来告诉我这些。”Dean总是不能好好承认他需要他弟的照顾，“以后我会跟你讲的，OK？”

Sam用他那种特有的担心又生气的眼神看了Dean一会，然后捡起仍在地下的包拿出一叠资料。

“案子还没结束吗？”Dean瘸着腿凑过来问。

“不是案子，我今天从爸爸的老伙计那里拿到了点线索。”Sam示意Dean不要乱动。

Dean撇撇嘴：“关于那只灯灵的？”

“嗯，你看这里。”Sam指着纸上的一段文字，“你还记得爸爸之前遇到过的那只灯灵变种吗？”

“你说那个蓝眼睛的？”

“对。”

“可我身上好像没留下什么蓝色手印，我记得他们是会留下手印的吧。”

“一般来说会的，不过你看，这里说他们除了对人的梦境控制不一样之外，它们还可以和人类结合繁殖后代。”

“......”

“......”

“讲真？！你是说就是那小杂种咬了我一口？”

“只是猜测，毕竟怪物和人类的后代通常都会有点特异功能不是吗？”

Dean咽了口唾沫。

“我们得快点找到解毒的办法，去看看爸爸的日记也许会有收获。”

“可我们先得吃饭。”Dean摸摸肚子，他总是能用食物解决一切困难。

 

于是现在桌上有两份加双层芝士的披萨，冰可乐，一些看起来就散发着癌症味道的油炸食品和一份蔬菜沙拉——Dean觉得自己贴心极了。

Sam尝试着在饭后的各种晚间娱乐活动时挑起一些话头，关于Dean“有任何需要时自己就在身边”之类的，这让Dean觉得，自己被灯灵咬了一口之后，就被Sam当成了什么脆弱的，娘唧唧的，需要抚慰的小姑娘。

Sam认为Dean需要谈心，他想搞明白他哥梦里那些令人悲伤的事，也许解决了它们Dean就能好起来。

Sam总是有自己的想法，并且总有办法去实现它们。

人能知道自己想要什么实在是件厉害的事情，这让Dean有些羡慕自己的弟弟。

Sam和爸爸顶嘴，Sam去学校当好学生，Sam去考大学，Sam在爸爸发脾气惩罚Dean的时候站出来说这并不是Dean的错。

而Dean只是个出色的服从者。

虽然Dean从不服从那些“未成年人不能喝酒”、“好男孩不能同时跟好几个女孩上床”的狗屁规矩，但他服从父亲，服从家庭事务，服从使命。

Dean曾经想过如果自己结束猎魔了也许会成为一个摇滚明星，或者修车工，好吧两者差别有点大，但那些车真是酷极了。

但Dean通常在想完之后并没有机会去实现它们，或者没有机会坚持下去，总是有那么多人需要拯救，那么多伤口需要处理，那么长时间需要耗费。于是Dean久而久之也就不是很想了，至少想起的次数少了，就好像他真的不渴望了一样。

 

事实上能让Dean渴望的东西很少，尤其是在父亲去世之后，他曾经最大的渴望是能让大家都在一起，于是他去学校找Sam，他知道Sam会和爸爸吵架，但大家至少还能坐在一起吃饭，不是吗？

直到他失去了John。

后来只剩Sam的时候Dean想要和Sam好好做兄弟，像别人家那样，分享各自的朋友圈子，为对方参谋女朋友，带着各自的伴侣一起开车兜兜风，偶尔打个架什么的。

但这些除了打架那一项之外一个都没实现。

Dean不太了解为什么Sam从大学回来后就没怎么和女人交往过，好歹Sam也是个英俊健壮的Alpha，散发的气味里充满着猎食动物的辛辣迷人。酒吧里主动贴上来的女人也不在少数，但Sam统统礼貌地拒绝了。

也许他弟更喜欢男人，Dean想。但当那些男性Beta或者Omega想请Sam喝一杯的时候，Sam又会将那些酒推给Dean。

像个吃素的修行者。

于是Dean在猎魔之余还要操心他弟的生理及感情状况，这让Dean甚至感到了自己快要被激发出的母性的一面。

呸，什么鬼东西，Dean是个顶天立地的，Omega。

Dean在半夜从姑娘的床上爬回旅店时总能闻到比平时浓郁的Alpha气味，那种不管过了多久，任哪一个Omega都不可能习惯的气味，Sam的气味。

每到这时他才能感到他弟是个身体健康的成年男性。

一个从不出去和别人上床，显得非常有自制力的Alpha。

这让Dean每每被Alpha的气味撩拨的头皮发胀而不得不躲进厕所里时禁不住想“Sam在床上会是什么样子”。

那种肌肉线条分明的男性躯体裸露的纠缠着另一具肉体的画面，手臂青筋暴起，嘴唇灼热有力，律动的腰胯和埋在身体里坚硬的性器，毫无缝隙的黏膜接触和濡湿的腿根。

Dean不是有意要想这些，他并不想，毕竟他告诉自己还是要和Sam好好做兄弟，哪有大哥躲在厕所里意淫自己弟弟的事，还为此让屁股控制不住的分泌粘液？

这不对，事情应该有另一种解决方法。

但这些“不对不应该”都在Dean站在花洒下，忍不住握上自己已然坚硬的阴茎时，变成了Sam的脸和那些脑子里重复了无数遍的下流画面。

脑海中的Sam紧紧包裹着Dean，完全覆盖，大手顺着脊椎一路抚摸到那个湿淋淋的穴口，将Dean牢牢固定柱，那种被Sam完全掌控的兴奋。

每次Dean都会在发泄过后告诉自己这是不对的，但那些旖旎的画面随着时间的推移有增无减。

可能这是Omega的正常反应，Dean像安慰自己那样想，毕竟和一个诱人的Alpha朝夕相处不是一件司空平常的事。

至少当他清醒时，他想自己依旧应该拒绝与Alpha上床。

然后Dean会在清理干净身上的精液后爬进被窝，挨着Sam。

Sam睡在身边的感觉让Dean安心，就像现在这样，如此习惯，就像小时候。只不过小时候搂着Sam的Dean变成了Sam搭在Dean身上的一条胳膊。

记不清从什么时候开始两人又开始睡同一张床了，说“又”是因为青春期的Sam曾一度以“自由隐私”之名要求拥有自己的床铺。

但这并不能改变什么，到最后他们还不是又重新睡在了一起。

可能是Sam从学校回来就开始的吧，又或者是从那个没有炉火、需要用身体相互取暖的寒冬夜晚。

空气中的信息素毫不避讳的包裹着一个Omega，不承认自己满是汁水的Omega，如此熟悉，嗅不出目的，好像顺理成章，好像这就是Winchester家正常的交流方式。

而这再正常不过的夜晚却总能让人想起一些不同寻常的黑夜。

Sam梦见了那个赤红着眼睛浑身发烫的Dean，也看到了一旁走足无措的自己，那是Dean第一次发情，也是他第一次见到如此脆弱的兄长。

在梦里，空气中那些信息素好像不仅包含了求欢的情欲，还裹挟着一些终于要被揭开的事实真相。那种介于本能与爱之间的占有欲，让这个梦变得真实无比。Sam在梦中似乎真的能感受到Dean滚烫的身体，和陡然浓烈起来的香甜气息。

Omega气味的美妙感觉让Sam舒服得不想醒来，但这过于真实的感觉又让他即使在梦中也感到了一丝疑虑。

于是Sam在被Dean翻身的动作弄醒的时候看到的是一双赤红的眼睛。

 

Dean发情了。

没等Sam有所动作，Dean就以最快的速度从枕头下抽出了抑制剂药瓶，胡乱倒出几片，没有喝水就干咽了下去。

Sam看着Dean全身紧绷地完成这些动作，他能感到Dean的紧张，就像自从他们都长大了之后，每次Dean发情时面对Sam的那种紧张。

于是Sam什么也没说，只是起身快步打开了窗户，然后穿上外套跟Dean说有什么事就叫他，他就在外面。

真是个玩笑般相似的夜晚，然而大家都熟练的遵守着默契。

不知到底在维护着什么的默契，不知在害怕着什么的习惯。

药明显没以前起效快了，并且需要大剂量服用。

Dean有些烦躁，毕竟自己还不到30岁就要这样拿抑制剂当糖豆吃，任谁都不会觉得这是个好兆头。

或许到了抑制剂不再起作用的时候自己最终还是会找一个Alpha，和他上床，被标记，如果真的是这样，那那个Alpha必须要足够优秀才行，要足够聪明，足够健壮。

Dean也见过猎人中出色的Alpha，他们身手敏捷，长的也不错，但Dean总会不自觉地拿他们同自己的弟弟比较，结果自然是那些人远不如Sam。

Dean靠在床头等待发情热的消退，身边Sam残留的气味还是会细细密密的钻进皮肤，冲击进血管让心跳更加不受控制。

Sam的气味是那么引人注目，混合着浑厚的热烈与王者般的辽阔，迷人得足以让一众Omega自愿扑上前来张开腿。

Dean也许应该感到骄傲，毕竟在某种意义上这个人群中散发着光芒的小子是自己一手带大的，尽管Dean在花洒下也曾羞耻的想过自己为他弟张开腿的样子。

Sam好像经常忘记他哥是个Omega，并且不了解自己强烈的吸引力会对一个敏感的Omega造成什么。

哦，Dean好像也从不承认自己是该死的敏感。

那些气味总是若有若无的环绕着Dean，这么多年，只要Sam在身边的的日子，Dean甚至感觉Sam是有意在捕捉着他。

脑袋随着发情热的渐渐消退变得不那么沉重，而Sam也总是能刚刚好掐着时间点走进房间。

今晚Sam会睡另一间屋子，或者沙发，总之不会和Dean贴的那样近。这总让Dean感到别扭，好像自己是个需要呵护的小妞，Dean一点不介意换自己睡地板。

腿上的伤疤随着发情热也突突的跳着疼，深褐色的痂将四周的皮肉都拧在一起，新的皮肤正在看不见的地方生长，直到有一天你会突然发现曾经血肉模糊的伤口已经重新愈合。

你所要做的只是等待，接受正在发生的一切。

比如现在的沉默。

他们的话总会在这种时候变得很少，于是他们用曾经最熟悉的方式暂时结束一天的相处。

于是他们说。

“晚安Sammy。”

“晚安Dean。”

 

/4/

 

人会不自觉地美化记忆，将那些零碎的片段抽离出来并加以放大，甚至产生“爱”的错觉。

Dean陷入了一段记忆，那些飘忽而来的暖黄色光线让他瞬间忘记了前一秒发生的事情。

阳光的松散温暖让他感到放松，身上的棉质T恤似乎变大了，垮垮的罩在身上，他穿了一双白球鞋，一条运动短裤，就像他四岁时那样。

他开心极了，似乎是因为即将要去做一件期待已久的事情。

然后Dean听到了爸爸的声音。

“嘿，Dean，我们今天要做什么呢？”爸爸的大手轻轻握着Dean的肩膀。

没有胡子拉碴，嘴角没有伤口，眼睛里带着愉悦，Dean已经想不起这样温柔而平和的父亲了。

Dean感到兴奋，他似乎突然想起那件即将要去完成的事情。

于是Dean大声说：“我们去打棒球！”

John摸摸Dean的脑袋，转身看见Mary正提着装着他们午餐的篮子，派的香气已经迫不及待从篮子里溢了出来。

Dean跟着John在草地上奔跑，追逐，扑到John怀里让两个人都向后倒下去在地上打了个滚，弄得一身草屑。

幼稚的就像四岁那样。

隔壁Jenny家的约克夏也跑出来跟着他们，追着Dean的脚跟跑，Dean蹲下来看看它，它就立起前腿将爪子搭在Dean膝盖上。

Dean隐约记得自己是不喜欢狗的，但他喜欢眼前这只约克夏，那双晶亮的眼睛让他想要想起一个人，那个人似乎也有这么一双狗狗眼，直勾勾看着你，让人没法有脾气。

Dean跟着爸爸妈妈回家，围在桌前吃饭，他们会在饭前祈祷，虔诚得好像真的在被天使守护着。他们一起看电视，Mary为Dean准备了一大碗爆米花，香甜的气味让Dean快要幸福的飘起来。

他们互相道晚安，John还要看球赛，于是Dean跟着妈妈来到楼上的房间。Dean不想合眼，这种久违的幸福感让他不想离开，Mary轻轻唱着歌，就像哄四岁的Dean睡觉那样，为Dean盖好被子，亲亲Dean的额头。

“有天使在守护着你。”

这是Dean听到的最后一句话，随后Mary的笑容便跟随着声音的远去雾一般消散在空气里。

Dean猛地坐起身，骤然的绝对安静让他无比慌张，他跳下床，跑下楼四处寻找，甚至翻出了储物柜底层的枪。

但他依旧找不到任何人。

四周的墙壁在一个转身的功夫里变得黢黑斑驳，焦褐的墙皮像是被烈火焚烧过一般，还散发着硫磺的气味。

Dean又感到了那股悲伤，像是被打开了开关洪水般瞬间漫过全身，他站在屋子中间，看着满目狼藉，前一秒还满是心存天使的平和，下一秒便让人如堕地狱。

焦臭的黑浊混杂着赤裸的渴求在Dean身体里翻搅。

渴望放大到极限，那些被爱着的感觉、家人的记忆，那些让他极度留恋的幻影。

悲伤膨胀到极点，失去与焦灼一遍遍鞭打着Dean，让Dean不得不弯下腰，蜷起身子来抵抗内脏快要被绞碎的感觉。

Dean想伸手随便抓住什么来支撑快要瘫软的身体，他感到一股熟悉的气息，一波一波涌来，清冽又辛辣，将眼前的画面冲的混沌一片。

Dean记不起这气味的主人是谁，但他本能的想要抓住，好像那是他的救命稻草。

于是Dean竭力集中精神，在上下翻转的世界里像用力抓住希望般抓住那缕气息。

他感到身体里的绞痛缓解了不少，周围也开始有了光亮。还有温度，渐渐清晰，堆积在胸前，让人想要放心的跌入进去。

于是Dean就像绷紧的弦突然断裂般，放任自己跌进了那团宽厚的温暖。

 

Dean身体微微颤栗的躺在床上，今早出门时，前一秒还在讲着什么黄色笑话的Dean就这样毫无征兆的突然向前倒去。

Sam接住了他，本能一般。他喊Dean的名字，却只收到僵硬的颤抖。

他知道灯灵的毒素正侵蚀Dean，让他陷入那些难以自控的骇人悲伤之中，尽管Dean没说过，但那眼里逐渐消失的光亮和与日俱增的陌生感几乎让Sam无法承受。

有时是在看电视时，Dean半天没有指着女服务员的屁股大声评论，Sam才发现Dean的双眼不知什么时候变得如失去了焦距般僵死。

有时是在快要睡觉时，两个人有一搭没一搭的说着话，直到Sam以为Dean睡着了，却发现身边的人浑身变得冰凉。

甚至有时在餐桌上，Dean会时不时的晃神，说一些前言不搭后语的话。

这些都让Sam感到躁怒，Dean出现幻觉的时间越来越长，越来越分不清虚幻与现实。每次Sam都需要花更多力气将Dean从令他发抖的梦境中拉回来，承受Dean眼中越来越浓重的陌生感。

Dean总会在刚刚回神的时候直直的盯着Sam，看不到情绪，好像在努力辨认眼前的人，好像陌生的需要花费越来越长的时间记起。

Sam无法忍受这种陌生感，他可以有足够的耐心去寻找一切解决问题的办法，并且事实上他也已经即将接近真相，但前提是他需要Dean看着他，陪伴着他，让他确认一切还来得及。

我在这里，Dean，你需要看着我。

他需要他的兄弟，Dean让Sam感觉他自己还有退路。

而现在的Dean仿佛正远离自己的世界，束手无策的感觉让Sam绝望而焦躁。

需要你记起，需要你醒来，Dean，我已经找到了一些东西，我需要你。

那些之前构想的，面对Dean再次被毒液侵袭时应对的方案，此时变得一片空白。

像是远行于沙漠，支撑前行的绿洲也化作海市蜃楼，Dean是唯一的泉水，无法思考别的，似乎只能靠近，只能贪婪的占有。

就算你认不出我是你兄弟，我也要留住你，用尽一切力气。

Sam几乎是下意识的吻了Dean。

Dean的嘴唇尝起来有些凉，未结束的发情期让Omega的气味不受控制的钻进Sam胸腔里。这让他想起少年时那个滚烫的、挣扎着的Omega。

现在的Dean很服从，承受着Sam近乎撕咬的吻，一动不动一幅任人摆弄的样子，沉浸在梦境中，与Sam的世界隔绝开来。

Sam想过很多种他们俩的以后。有时候甚至觉得也许他们这辈子就这样了，做个十几年兄弟然后各自成家或者早早死掉。

而更多的时候，Sam想的是被自己标记的Dean。

那些气味和本能，深刻在成长中的相互依赖，或许一切的起因只是因为害怕失去，一切的由头只是因为我们离不开彼此，于是似乎只能用这种最原始的方式连接我们，不再仅仅是浴室里压抑不敢出声的羞耻。

Sam会在Dean躲在厕所中时自渎，或许Dean以为喷在身上的水能好好掩盖气味，但事实上那些沿着墙根漏出的气息还是一丝不漏的灌进了屋外Alpha的身体里。Sam不知道Dean是否在门背后也像自己一样燃烧着，握着滚烫的性器和背德感咬紧嘴唇，想着对方的样子发泄，然后擦干净身上的精液装作一切正常。

Sam并不是个习惯于忍耐的人，但他的大哥不止一次告诉他自己不会跟Alpha上床，不会向任何人妥协，绝不。

Sam害怕见到Dean被生生撬开硬壳的样子，他怕那会搞砸一切，甚至失去Dean。

一切的前提都是拥有，一切的根源都是我需要你。Sam知道就算自己离开家庭，Dean也还是会在什么地方给他寄那些带着汽油味的明信片，给他发潦草的短信，这让Sam感到安心，感到他们还在世界里存在联系。

但现在一切都变得不一样，比起搞砸现在，Dean眼中的陌生更令Sam恐惧。这也是长久以来，Sam第一次真正感觉到自己正在失去Dean。  
不是什么无端的担忧，而是正在发生却无力阻止的现在。

 

这几乎要让Sam发疯，亲吻是一切能够想到的东西，只有嘴唇的相触才能让Sam稍稍确认Dean的存在。

而Dean似乎也因为这个凌乱激烈的吻放松了身体，眼珠在眼皮下快速转动，像是挣扎着想要醒来。

就好像是老天给Sam绝望中的惊喜。

他亲吻Dean的头发，用Alpha的气味包裹着Dean，屋子里气息浓烈的像是要渗透进Dean的梦境。

于是当Dean醒来时已是浑身滚烫。

他记得梦中的情景，那些难以言喻的幸福感和更加惨烈的悲伤。他看向Sam，似乎终于记起那个救命稻草般气息的归属。

抑制剂的药效早已消耗殆尽，Omega香甜的气味不受控制的从腺体渗出。Dean慌张的想起什么，挣扎着想要挣脱Sam的束缚。

他需要一把抑制剂，一如他一直以来的那样。

但Sam并没有放开他，而是掰过他的头四目相对。

“Dean，看着我。”

Sam眼眶有些红，里面压抑的渴望刺的Dean想要退缩。

更糟糕的是他的混蛋弟弟似乎总是知道如何在他最脆弱不堪的时候给他致命一击。

Sam咬着Dean的嘴唇，不似刚才那样带着苦涩的绝望，倒更像是下定了什么决心。

从未像现在这样的想要标记Dean。

Sam想狠狠进入Dean的身体，感受Dean的每次收缩，让Dean的气味包裹自己直到两个人都彻底湿透。

他想要用结固定Dean，听Dean因为他的结而呻吟。

他想操开Dean的生殖腔，把里面满满都灌上自己的精液，他们可以做很久，直到彼此再无法分开。

他会将气味深深嵌进Dean的身体，也似乎只有这样才能让他安心，才能让Dean不要忘记。

发情热的涌来让Dean手脚乏力，像是刚从一个异常疲惫的幻境中醒来便又立刻被拖进了另一个燥热的梦。

无法抵抗，似乎只能张开嘴接纳Sam顶进来的舌头，Alpha辛辣的气息从喉咙一直传到心脏，让胸口的跳动猛烈的像是要冲破皮肤。

Dean觉得自己应该推开Sam，一如长久以来他告诫自己的事情，不行，不可以，我们是兄弟。

但Dean只是将手放在了两人之间。他摸到了Sam同他一样猛烈跳动的胸口，有力的肌肉下好像张弛着快要爆炸的不甘。

在Sam的舌头舔上Dean的上颚时，Dean像被电流击中般身体猛地抽搐。

他发现自己已经重新躺在床上，全身都被Sam浓烈的气味包裹着，不知什么时候自己的双手环上了Sam的脖子，下身只剩一条内裤。

哦，老天。

Sam的一只大手拖着Dean的后颈，手指摩挲着耳根敏感的皮肤，另一只手沿着腰线，抚摸着Dean脊侧的腰窝。

快感像刀片一样凌迟着Dean，他含着Sam的舌头，浅浅回应着Sam热烈的吸吮，湿滑温热的感觉让Dean无法自拔，但脑海中不断重复的话语又迫使他推开眼前的一切。

那些关于家庭，关于责任，关于害怕搞砸一切的恐惧。

“唔......S......Sammy！”Dean别开头，眩晕让他不得不重重的喘息，“Sam......停下！”你并不想这样。

Sam看着双眼赤红，嘴角还淌着晶亮涎液的Dean，如果Dean能看到自己现在的样子，一定也会觉得那些拒绝的话简直像是让人发疯的邀请。

“为什么？”Sam咬着Dean的耳垂，“你已经为我湿透了不是吗？见鬼的你为什么就不能承认一次。”

“操你的.....”Dean为Sam的直言不讳感到羞耻。

“别说什么Omega的生理反应，我可不觉的有哪个Alpha能让你单靠气味就湿成这样。”

下流的话语让Dean灼烧，尖锐的事实让他更加清晰的感觉到股间黏腻湿滑的一片。

“你快要把床单都浸湿了你知道吗？”Sam隔着内裤摩擦着Dean的股沟，Omega渗出的液体早已将内裤浸得透明，Sam的手指也沾上了Dean的汁水。

“这都是因为我不是吗？”Sam将带着沾液的手指放入Dean口中，两指翻搅着Dean的舌，让更多涎液顺着Dean的嘴角滑下。

Dean在口中尝到自己的气味，羞耻感将身体烧的更加滚烫。本不应该是这样，Sam本应该像往常一样帮他找出抑制剂，然后打开窗户等气味消散，而不是像现在这样用手指操着他的嘴。

这些都让Dean沉浸在快感的同时感到几乎无法承受的紧张。跟自己的弟弟搞上床，将这个支离破碎的家最后的依靠也变得扭曲。

激烈的快感，无能为力的懊悔和讲不清道不明的委屈让Dean想要落泪，于是他将一只手搭上眼睛，试图阻止泪水溢出眼眶。

“Dean，我弄疼你了吗？”Dean的眼泪让他突然间乱了方寸。

就算小时候被父亲狠狠责罚时，Sam也没见Dean哭过。每每落泪，通常表示Dean已无法再承受更多。

Dean的眼泪让Sam停了下来。

“Dean......”Sam轻声唤道。

“停下......Sam，停下。”Dean依旧挡着自己的眼睛，声音嘶哑的像是要裂开。

Dean不知该说什么，只能一遍又一遍祈求着Sam停下来。他害怕，害怕两人之间精心维护的微妙平衡自此分崩离析。他们之间本不该这样，自己应该好好同Sam做兄弟，而不是现在这样渴望张开腿被Sam操弄。Dean感到委屈，总是有那么多事不可为，偏偏自己连最本能的渴望都不可说。

“Dean，看着我。”Sam拿开Dean的手，双手捧上Dean的脸颊。

他讨厌这样将自己踢出视线的Dean，他需要他的兄长，他需要Dean看着他。

泪水依旧不受控制的淌着，Dean对上Sam的眼睛，如此熟悉的金绿色此时竟让他心脏猛烈收缩。

“这不是你的错。”Sam亲了亲Dean的眼睛，“我想要你，Dean，很久之前就想，并不是什么见鬼的发情期，就只是你，你能明白吗？”

Dean感觉自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响，Sam的话一时间似乎变得如此艰涩难懂。

他不知道Sam究竟说了什么，似乎是长久以来自己每每在自渎时，脑海中一直浮现的为自己寻找开脱的话语。

“Dean，我想要你。”

他的弟弟想要他。

那些躲在花洒下赤裸战栗的时刻，Dean都会幻想着这句话高潮。不是什么见鬼的发情期，就只是需要，只是渴求，只是一个个体渴望着另一个。

但当Sam真的这么说的时候，Dean却退缩了。

他感觉自己现在真他妈像个娘唧唧的小姑娘，怕东怕西，胡思乱想。万一这一切都只是发情期甜腻美好的梦呢，明早太阳升起时，事情就又被打回现实，变得一团糟。

“这不对，Sam。”Dean只能想起这一句说辞。

但我也无法解答。

“该死的，你究竟哪里有问题？”Sam感到胸中一股无名的怒气，他不明白为什么Dean明明已经如此渴望，却还要百般逃避。

“这不对......事情不该是这样。”Dean对上Sam泛红的眼睛，“或许我他妈一开始就不该找你回来，这样你就可以找个能让你过上正常生活的小妞，而不是一个只想张开腿被操的兄弟！”

“你根本不知道我想要什么！”Sam几乎是咆哮着，“兄弟？哈？Dean，告诉我你在乎吗？我可他妈的一点都不在乎！”

“我想要你，Dean，不是什么该死的发情期，就只是你。想用阴茎填满你的身体，将你钉在我的结上，想要标记你。”

Dean感到窒息，“我不知道，Sam......我不知道.....”

不知道什么？不知道那些关于我们是家人、我爱你的模糊言辞是否真的曾经存在？不知道这些是否会在明天早上醒来时烟消云散？Dean不知道，只是眼泪又开始不停的往外冒，让他尴尬的不知怎么遮挡。

“该死的......Dean。”Sam像是放弃了继续再说什么，一把褪下Dean的内裤，俯身用嘴堵住了Dean的惊呼。

性器早已坚硬滚烫，发情热让每一寸皮肤都本能的渴望着Alpha的触碰。

Dean接纳着Sam的吻，他的弟弟尝起来如此火辣，像个太阳，毫无保留地炙烤着自己，直到干涸，再也无处可去，只能拥抱这唯一的光亮。

所以长久以来自己在惧怕的到底是什么的呢，Dean在唇舌交缠中似乎已无法记起，Alpha的气息让Dean感到安全，于是他仰起头，回应着Sam，将曾经抗拒的Alpha气味尽数吸入肺中，像是要汲取更多的确认。

Sam放开了Dean的嘴唇，这让Dean无意识的凑上去像是索要更多。

Dean的双唇被折磨的晶亮红肿，绿色的眼睛蒙上雾气，Sam赞叹着，他的兄长就这么在他身下舒展，难耐的扭动身体，向他暴露所有柔软。

Sam抚摸着Dean的腿根，感受着手下的湿滑一片，光是想想Dean为自己变得满是汁水，就让Sam兴奋地更加坚硬。

Alpha的气味让Dean快要发疯，被抚摸的快感让他不自觉地收缩着后穴，他渴望被进入，渴望Sam的阴茎，渴望被压进床垫里狠狠操弄，被灌满一肚子精液。

但Sam只是抚摸，徘徊在挺立充血的乳尖和敏感异常的腿根，于是Dean无法控制的扭动身体去摩擦床单，试图减轻Sam带给他的燥热。

“Dean，你在手淫的时候有想过我吗？”Sam粗糙的大手握上Dean的性器，老茧的粗粝感几乎让Dean立刻就射了出来。

“我会想着你，Dean。”Sam吻着Dean的喉结，“你躲在厕所的时候气味是那么明显，我闻着他们摸自己，就像这样。”

Sam抓着Dean的手将它带向自己硬的发痛的阴茎，滚烫的感觉让Dean触电般瑟缩，Sam抓着Dean的手，带着Dean上下撸动。性器上凸起的青筋让Dean的后穴蠕动着分泌更多液体，他早已准备好，松软湿滑的肠道随时迎接Alpha的进入。

Dean小声呻吟着，Sam的前液打湿了他的手，让撸动更加顺畅，粘嗒嗒的水声激的Dean头皮发麻，他张口想要吐出请求，干涩的喉咙却只发得出沙哑的音节。

“S......Sam......Sammy......”

请进入我，占有我，填满我。

你知道的。

泪水不受控制的溢出，不知是因为过多的快感还是压抑了太久的感情。

Dean扭动着下身，在Sam的手里摩擦，脑子里叫嚣着想要用双腿缠上Alpha的腰，将阴茎塞进自己的屁股。

而得到的却只有手指。

被进入的快感让Dean忍不住挺起腰，尽管只是两根手指，但那溢满的属于Sam的气息依旧让Dean忍不住呻吟出声。

“你像这样用手指操过自己吗？”Sam拍拍Dean还握着自己阴茎的手，示意不要停下。

Dean回答不出来，要怎么说？他在没人看见的地方一边用手指操着自己一边想象着那是Sam的阴茎吗？

无法思考，该死的，只是请你快些操我。

激烈的快感让Dean浑身酸软，眼前闪过的火花让他想要闭上眼睛。

但Sam不允许。他放开揉捏Dean乳头的手，捏住Dean的下巴。

“Dean，看着我。”

看着我，让我知道你清楚的明白。

“看着我是怎么操开你的，Dean，看着我怎么标记你。”

Dean想骂Sam这个小变态，但后穴手指突然加快的抽插让他只能发出无助的呻吟。

“唔......Sammy......Sammy......”

手指不停的挤压着腺体，快感让Dean甚至有了濒死的错觉，他握着Sam的阴茎，随着Sam手指的节奏为他弟手淫。

Dean不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，Sam甚至没有碰过他的阴茎，但事实就是如此，他自己的确就这么被他弟的手指操射了。

这个小混蛋。

几乎没有疲惫脱力的感觉，身体里堆积的渴望丝毫没有因为一次发泄而纾解。

Sam的大手敷上Dean的小腹，将上面的精液均匀的涂抹开来。

Sam低下身子含住Dean，慢慢用舌尖将上面残留的精液舔舐干净，手指依然留在Dean的身体里，慢慢按压着肠壁。

嘴巴里充满着Dean的味道，浓烈的呛人，Omega的气息从发烫的身体里源源不断的溢出，打磨着Sam的意志。

“Sam......”Dean用湿润的眼睛看着Sam，他想请求，请求比手指更令他满足的东西。

但出口却只有简短的音节，Sam，Sammy。

或许他一直想要的就只有这些了。

想要进入Dean的念头盖过了一切，想狠狠操弄他，直到用结将他们连接。

于是Sam抽出手指，架起Dean的腿，毫不犹豫的顶了进去。

“啊……”过分的快感让Dean无从招架，身体像旱地的鱼般挣扎着拱起，嘴唇开阖却吐不出声音。

腿上的伤口因为Sam的动作被牵动，虬结的皮肤被撕扯的生疼。

也许会裂开，变成一个难看的疤。

可Dean不在乎，他配合的抬起腰，迎接Sam毫无保留地进入。

世界压缩成只有Sam的方寸，所有感知都只关于Sam。Dean感到自己像是个被撬开的蚌，身体柔软的只能由着Sam肆意摆弄。

阴茎在湿软的穴里大幅进出着，凸起的青筋挤压着内壁让Dean几乎要尖叫。每一次挺身都仿佛能进到更深处，Dean不知道自己还能承受多少，溢满的快感让他除了呻吟别无选择。

就在Dean感觉自己又快要射出来了的时候，Sam忽然抱起Dean，就着身体相连的姿势让Dean跨坐在自己怀里。

天旋地转，Dean整个人已经被操到绵软，而Sam却像个超人一样紧紧压着Dean，摆动着腰，让性器深入到不可思议之处。

突然地，仿佛灵魂相除般，两人在触到那一点时都同时发出了惊呼。

Dean感到自己彻底被贯穿，身体最深处的入口被强行打开，四肢百骸像被电流击中，从未体验过的激烈快感让他手足无措，只能牢牢抓紧眼前的人，红肿的眼睛几乎又要被逼出眼泪。

那是Dean的生殖腔。

Sam立刻意识到。

终于，这才是完整的，彻底的Dean。

几乎没有多想，Sam托着Dean开始了又一轮冲刺，阴茎前端戳刺着腔体入口，等待着最后的标记。

皮肉拍打的声音混合着水声，如果Dean能清醒一点的话，还能听见从自己口中溢出的呻吟。

成结的过程缓慢煎熬，Sam原本巨大的尺寸就已经让Dean有些难以适应。现在坚硬膨胀的结精确挤压着腺体，Dean只感到眼前一片茫白，几乎要晕厥。

Sam抱着Dean，胸膛想贴，能感受到对方过快的心跳，精液一股股的灌进Dean的身体，满的快要溢出穴口。

Dean无意识的扭动着腰，瘫软在Sam怀里等待结的消退。

满肚子Alpha精液的认知让Dean感到从未有过的满足，身体的相连似乎也好好纾解了煎熬的发情热。

Dean想同Sam说话，为自己从前的愚蠢道歉。可他太累了，长久以来的疲惫好像一下子发泄了出来。

Dean模糊的记得自己说了些关于需要，关于不能失去的话，记得Sam吻他的额角，呢喃着我知道。

我知道，Dean。

我们终于能完全的融入彼此。

我知道。

 

Dean又回到了那个梦境中，焦黑剥落的四壁与升腾而起的大火。

他想逃，但双脚迈不开步子，只能眼看着火苗就要撩上鬓角。

熟悉的恐惧袭来，却不是因为自己即将被大火淹没，而更像是失去了什么长久以来无比珍重的东西。

Dean低头看着怀中空空如也。

Sam呢？Sammy在哪里？他应该要带他的弟弟逃出这火海的。

是了，是Sam，Dean终于有些相似这一切情绪的源泉。

就在Dean焦急不知所措时，忽然的，一个有力的怀抱覆上了Dean。

It's OK,Dean.

Dean回头，看到被火光映的面颊通红的Sam。

I'm here.

Sam抓起Dean的手，坚定地，不带一丝迟疑——交给我，Dean。

Dean也用力反握着Sam，毫不犹豫的随他奔跑，那些久久无法摆脱的悲伤似乎也伴随着远去的火苗熄灭了。

他终于能够看向Sam，看到他的弟弟毫发无伤，以他终于卸下重担的灵魂。

以彼此紧握的双手。

以他们唯一的出路。

 

/5/

 

第二天早上，当Dean面红耳赤的发现自己像是被敲碎了每一块骨头般浑身酸软动弹不得的时候，Sam已经为他买回了早餐，培根鸡蛋三明治加一小块香草派。

想要说的话在Sam的早安吻后被忘的一干二净。

腿上的伤疤在昨晚被掀掉了一大块，令人惊喜的是，那并没有预想中那样糟糕，而是厚厚的硬痂下不知什么时候已经长出了嫩红的新肉。

Dean看着满脸得意的Sam，翻个白眼说，操你的Sam。

然后Sam收回递过派的手，认真的说，Dean，是我操你。

呸，小混蛋。

事情好像并没有想象中那么糟糕，至少Sam终于记得给Dean买了派。

昨晚的Dean在结还未完全消退时就昏睡了过去，Sam抱着他，做了一个奇怪的梦。

他梦见自己拉着Dean在火海中奔跑，奋力的，直到终于摆脱了紧紧追赶在身后的那股悲伤，那股差点就要让自己失去Dean的悲伤。

当今天早上Sam看到Dean时，他就知道Dean好了，说不清原因，但他就是知道，也许是因为Dean看向他的眼神不再浑浊。

Dean花了几天完全恢复，伤口的痂也全部脱落，虽然留下一块红红的印子，但时间总会把它隐去的吧。

他们还是像以前那样分享一瓶啤酒，走路肩擦着肩，躺在车盖上看星星。他们可以一整晚不讲话，也可以一整晚做爱。

Sam问Dean在那些悲伤地梦里都看见过什么，Dean想了想，讲了些并没有细节的故事。当Sam听完一脸认真的跟Dean说自己绝不会离开时，Dean也会一脸认真的说，Sammy，你真像个小姑娘。

灯灵毒素就像它出现时那般莫名其妙地的再也没发作过，看起来就像Sam的精液好像是得到了上天眷顾，歪打正着的治好了Dean。

后来Dean仔细想了想，觉得有哪里不对劲，于是在某一天，Dean果然从Sam的文件堆里找出了奇怪的东西。

“中世纪睡美人传说起源调查”一本记满着笔记的破旧图书上写着。

Dean忍不住狠狠翻了个白眼。Sam那小混蛋那天晚上的表现肯定早有预谋。

“别告诉我你的灵感是从这来的！”Dean差点没把书甩到正在喝酸奶的大脚怪脸上。

“这……我……可王子的确用标记为公主解了毒呀。”大脚怪一脸无辜，“不过我发誓，这绝对跟你漂亮的像个公主似的一点关系都没有。”

Dean咬牙切齿的把他弟按进了床里。不过结果当然是在被Sam这样那样弄得浑身软的像面条一样之后，咬牙切齿的为自己的自不量力感到懊悔。

哎，真烦，他弟总是能像这样剑走偏锋的解决Dean的一切疑问。

可这也许才是Dean真正需要的不是吗。一个能解决自己所有问题的人。

一个只有他们才读得懂的答案。

 

End.


End file.
